Special Children
by Skye1963
Summary: Sam Winchester ran away from his family at the age of fourteen. When his brother and father finally find him three years later, he has been greatly changed. He also picked up a new sister and brother. AU Sam, Dean, Missouri, Gabriel


_I don't own Supernatural or any of it's characters. I just have fun with them. Special thank you to my beta reader Daiyu Amaya-you rock kiddo!_

Special Children

Prologue

Sam walked away from his family when he turned fourteen. After what seemed like the millionth time he and his father fought and Dean just sat there and didn't do anything, Sam decided to just leave. Obviously, he wasn't a Winchester. His father had told him many times that he wasn't as good as Dean and would never be with his attitude. What hurt worst of all, was that Dean seemed to agree with their father. So he packed his duffle and, not leaving a note, he walked out one night when John was at a bar and Dean was sleeping. Sam had slipped a sleeping pill in Dean's coke to make sure that he wouldn't wake up when Sam left.

To make sure that he couldn't be found, Sam hitched a ride with a trucker who was going to Washington State. He rode the whole way with the guy, Jay, a gruff no-nonsense guy with a protective streak a mile long when it came to young kids. When they got to the truck stop in Fife, Washington, Jay slipped a couple of hundred dollars in Sam's hand with an assurance that the truckers will keep an eye out for him and will help out whenever possible. Sam was grateful for the kindness this stranger had shown him. Jay was worried about Sam but there was nothing he could do, so he prayed to God that He would keep Sam safe.

Sam went into the truck stop to get something to eat, take a shower and change his clothes. Jay was good enough to even get him a place to sleep, stating that Sam was his little nephew, on the road with him for the summer. Sam slipped out very early the next morning to find another trucker going south. He found Dan who was hauling a load to San Diego. Dan was like Jay, a big hearted man who didn't have any defense against Sam's puppy dog eyes. Sam really didn't want to go all the way to San Diego, so he made up a story about relatives in Northern California and got dropped off at a truck stop near the border of Oregon. Like Jay before him, Dan made sure to give the boy some money and get him a meal. Dan was worried. He was no dummy and realized in Fife that he was looking at a runaway. He made a discreet call on his CB to let the other truckers know about the fourteen year old. They would help keep this precious boy safe.

Sam found a friend before he started to cross the mountain range. She was about his age, she didn't really know how old she was or what her name was. Sam's heart went out to her and, as was his nature, he took her with him to keep her safe and wanted. He found her in Modoc National Forest, sitting under a tree and crying. Sam sat next to her, offering silent comfort. After a while, she snuggled into his shoulder and went to sleep. Now Sam wanted to cry. He couldn't count the times that he fell asleep against Dean in the same way. He closed his eyes and, with tears leaking, fell asleep.

_Gabriel smiled. Young Sam would be protected and loved by the person that Gabriel himself loved. His sister may not remember who she was but she still could tap into her powers to make sure that Sam would be safe. When Gabriel left Heaven, God told him to take his sister with him to protect her against their feuding brothers. Never one to disobey his Father, Gabriel took her and hid her in human form. He made sure that when the human died, she was reborn to another so she could remain hidden. Her Grace was dimmed to hide her further but was in easy reach for her to use when the occasion called for it. Now, with his help, she would be able to protect this very special boy. _

_Gabriel knelt next to Sam and put his hands on the boy. The first thing he did was to carve Enochian sigils on Sam's ribs. These sigils would hide Sam from all Angels except for Gabriel and his sister. In the event that either one of them was captured and forced to find Sam, another sigil appeared on his skull that would negate that Angel's exception and Sam would be hidden from him or her. Next, Gabriel moved his hands to Sam's heart and put a sigil there that would protect Sam from demon possession. Gabriel also put a tiny piece of his own Grace in Sam's soul, making Sam part of his family and granted him powers similar to some of Gabriel's. The last thing Gabriel did was to purify Sam's blood of all demonic pollution. This assured Sam that Azazel would never be able to use him or turn him dark side._

_Gabriel sat back satisfied with his work. He kissed Sam's forehead and whispered into his ear, "Call your friend Angel. That is the perfect name for her. Use the last name Norsk when traveling. Go find a woman named Lanie Mosley and she will keep you safe. She will also train you to use your powers. Trust her. Remember, you are beloved."_

_Gabriel then turned to his sister. She was beautiful. Her hair was long and golden with silver threaded in. Her hazel eyes would give Sam's a run in the puppy dog department. Gabriel chuckled with thoughts of pity for those people who will be subjected to both sets. He put his hand to her heart and whispered that her name will now be Angel and she and Sam were to stick together. He told her to trust Sam and protect him at the same time. "Be good to each other and I'll be around, little sister. When the time comes, you will remember. I love you very much and miss you." With a last look, he snapped his fingers and left the two youngsters, knowing that they would be safe. Their Graces would automatically put a barrier up to keep them that way while they slept._

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It took Sam and Angel two weeks before reaching the Colorado Rockies and another three days to reach Estes Park where a lady named Lanie Mosley lived. When they reached her door, Lanie opened it and smiled. She could see the mark of Gabriel's lips on Sam and knew that these were the children she was told were coming. For days now, she had rooms ready for them with all the things they would need.

"Sam, Angel, welcome home," she said to the youngsters. She opened her door wider and let them in.

Chapter One

3 years later

John and Dean were on their way to see Missouri Mosley, hoping that she may be able to help them locate the youngest Winchester. It had been three years since Sam ran away and John's patience with Dean's obsession was starting to wear thin. In fact, he had told Dean that this was the last lead they would follow. Otherwise, if they do find Sam, it would be in the course of everyday living. Privately, Dean had made up his mind to keep looking, hunting was not as important as finding his baby brother.

Dean's heart had shattered the day his baby brother ran away. He knew that Sam had reasons and that he had felt like a third wheel in the family. John had never really accepted the fact that Sam survived the fire and Mary didn't. He started to take out his resentment on Sam when the kid was only ten and, unless Dean was there, would work Sam to exhaustion while telling himself that he was training Sam so he could be of use on the hunt. It wasn't until that last argument that Dean finally found out the truth about those "training" sessions.

He had heard Sam and his dad yelling in the living room and walked in on John beating the crap out of his little brother. He had been so shocked that he couldn't move. John stopped when he saw that Dean was there and his eyes went wide. Sam took advantage of the lull and got the hell out of the room. When Sam went past Dean, Dean saw that he had tears in his eyes. After Sam left, Dean advanced on his father with every intention of killing him. John knew if he didn't leave, he would be a dead man because Dean had a protective streak a mile long when it came to his baby brother. So, John did the smart thing and left the house until he was certain that Dean had cooled down. When he got back, he found Dean sleeping on the couch and Sam was gone. It wasn't until he looked around that he noticed a bottle of sleeping pills open in the kitchen and a bottle of coke still on the counter. It wasn't until Dean woke up a few hours later that he had put the pieces together and figured out that Sam drugged his brother into sleep so he could slip out of the house. Sam left no note, but had packed up his stuff and left.

John and Dean spent the next couple of weeks trying to find out where their youngest had gone but found no clues. After that, Dean was less interested in the hunt than he was in locating Sam. It was also after that fateful day that Dean stopped calling John dad. John felt the loss keenly but there was nothing he could do. He knew that when Sam left, he had lost Dean and the only reason Dean was sticking around was to find his little brother. When and if they ever did, Dean would leave him forever and that scared the hell out of him. John would rather have a cold stranger by his side then lose what little he had of Mary.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Missouri was waiting for the kids to get home from school to help her get the guest room ready for the Winchester. She had "inherited" them when her sister, Lanie, was killed in a car accident a year ago. When she got the call from the Colorado State Police, she had already been prepared for the news of her sister's death. Lanie had come to her soon after the accident to let her know that the accident was fatal and also to ask her to raise the kids. Before she left, Lanie had explained about the children and their gifts so Missouri would have a heads up. Lanie also said that they were aware that Missouri would be coming for them and they would be staying with her. When she got to Lanie's house, the two children were already packed and ready to go with her. It took her just a couple of days to settle the estate, get the children's records from school and the doctors, and put the house on the market. Lanie had always been really organized and it didn't surprise Missouri that her sister would have been prepared in case of death.

What really surprised Missouri were the children. She knew that Lanie didn't have kids the last time she was out there but Samuel explained that Lanie had "adopted" both of them a couple of years ago. Angel talked about how Lanie was helping them develop their skills and Samuel nodded. It really didn't take a genius or a psychic to know that these children were very special. Missouri had extended her senses and was very surprised at the potential power these children had. What really shocked her were the shadows of wings she saw on their backs when the light hit them in a certain way. She took them home with her and continued her sister's lessons.

Over the next year, Missouri came to love her foster children very much. She felt protective and had vowed to keep them safe. She enrolled them in school and was pleasantly surprised to find out that Samuel and Angel scored genius levels on their IQ tests. She still enrolled them in the tenth grade because she felt that they needed normal interaction with children their own age but sometimes she wished she let them go to the higher grade. Samuel had been beaten up a few times by kids who didn't like the fact that he always had the right answer in class and Angel had been bullied by some of the cliques. Even through all the hard times in school, the two of them still kept their sweet dispositions. Missouri knew that it would have been very easy for Samuel to hurt the bullies badly, but he never raised a hand to them. Angel also could have taken care of her problems but she also opted to take the high road and keep her cool. When they had a particularly bad day, Missouri would find them out in her backyard, cuddled underneath the trees, asleep. Samuel explained to her that he had found Angel under a tree and now they felt comfort there.

Because of the children, Missouri stopped having people come over to her house for readings. The only exceptions she made were Pastor Jim and Bobby Singer. But even with them, she made sure they came over only when the children were in school for the day. She didn't want them to find out that the kids were not really human and make them the hunt of the day. She could tell that Sam used to be human but had been changed by something powerful and Angel, even though she looked it, was never human herself. They just believed they were. When Missouri first met them, she looked deep into them and was very surprised at what she saw. Sam was half angel now and Angel was a pure one. Missouri also saw the protective sigils in Sam and the mark of Gabriel on him. Now she knew why her sister took them in and gave them a home. Lanie had been sensitive to all things supernatural but even more so with angelic beings. She had been a very rare person to be able to look upon an angel in its natural form and hear its real voice. Her gift had enabled her to see an angel even when it was in a host body. It was due to her gift, that she had found Gabriel when he was masquerading as Loki. Gabriel became intrigued by her and then became her closest friend. Now that Missouri took in the children, Gabriel dropped by every so often to check up on them and make sure they had everything they needed.

Now the Winchesters were coming and Missouri was very nervous. She knew that they wanted help in locating their youngest, and she was torn between helping them and protecting her charges. What would those two hunters do when they found out her children weren't totally human?

Chapter 2

Sam and Angel hurried home to help their foster mother get the guest room ready for the two men she said were going to stay with them for a few days. The two teens could tell Missouri wasn't really happy having anyone stay with them and she had already stressed that they needed to keep their gifts hidden. She told them that the two guests were hunters and wouldn't understand that they were not to be hunted. Missouri said that the elder guest saw things only in black and white. The younger guest was hurting badly and may react before thinking. She also asked that the teens stay in their rooms until dinner and then retreat back to them. This was to keep her kids safe and both of them knew it. Since their bathroom connected their rooms, this wouldn't be such a hardship as it seemed. They would have each other as company and that was enough.

When the two got home, they called out that they were home and went upstairs to their rooms to drop off their books. Angel got out clean sheets and Sam got the vacuum. Together, they changed the beds, dusted and vacuumed the room to ready it for their guests. Angel even put a small vase of cut flowers on the dresser as a welcoming gift. After they were done, Sam and Angel went to clean up and do their homework. Then they went down to help with dinner. When they were setting the table, they heard the distinctive rumble of an engine as a car pulled up in front of their house. Sam started to become nervous, if he didn't know better he would swear that that was his dad's car. Two car doors slammed shut and after a few minutes a trunk closed. Sam listened nervously as two sets of feet made their way to the door and someone knocked. He heard Missouri answer the door and paled when he heard the gruff, low voice of his father.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

"John Winchester, it has been years since you darkened my doorway!" joked Missouri. John blushed and mumbled something under his breathe that sounded mysteriously like an apology. Missouri grinned and turned to Dean.

"And you must be Dean. I haven't seen you since you were four. My, aren't you a handsome one! You take after your mama, you're so cute." Dean turned red and grinned at his dad. He didn't know how such a small person like Missouri could be so disarming, but here she was and boy, wasn't it fun to see the Great John Winchester turn redder than a tomato! Even if he was just as red.

"Before we do anything, we are going to sit down and have a nice dinner. After which, we are going to relax and just enjoy the evening," Missouri said. Her tone brooked no argument. She looked at both men and directed them to her guest room and told them to get washed up for dinner. She wanted to get back to the kids badly. One of them was distressed and not only could she feel it, but she could see it in the way that the once sunny day was getting dark and the wind picked up. She had to get to them and calm them down before a bad storm hit the area. The last time this happened, Sam found out that Angel had been beaten up and he had gotten angry. Within an hour, a tornado had hit the town and destroyed the homes of those who had hurt her. Gabriel showed up soon after and not only cleaned up the mess, altered memories but also talked to the kids about keeping their tempers. He himself was pissed about the bruises and cuts on Angel. Gabriel visited the teens that beat her up and made sure they never touched her again. He didn't hurt them, just scared them badly. Now, Missouri needed to make sure that doesn't happen again.

She hurried to the kitchen and, finding it empty, went into the back yard. There she found Sam huddled under a tree with Angel wrapped around him. Missouri came closer and Sam looked up at her with fear in his eyes. He had told her when she first came to them at Lanie's that he had run away from his family due to a very bad argument with his father. He had never told her who his father was, though. Now she knew and, boy was she angry at John! Missouri looked at Sam and felt his distress and, putting away her anger for the moment, she knelt down and hugged the teen, pouring comfort and calm into his battered heart. After a few minutes, the wind started to die down and the sun came out again.

"Sam, why don't you eat in your room tonight?" Missouri said.

Sam sniffed and responded, "I think I need to face them. If I don't, I'll always fear them and will be on the run forever. I can't do that to Angel and you. I just wish…"

Missouri nodded, feeling proud of her adopted son. Even when he was scared, he faced his fears and, except for clowns, conquered them. She knew also that he would need all the support he could get this time, so she put in a silent call to Gabriel for help, inviting him to dinner and explaining what was going on. Gabriel responded that he would be there and would bring pie for dessert. She smiled at the thought of an Archangel with a sweet tooth.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

After getting Sam calmed down, Missouri sent the kids upstairs so she could finish dinner and set another place for Gabriel. John came in to the dining room and watched her as she finished resetting the table.

"You expecting someone else?" he asked.

"Yes, my foster kids' other guardian is coming to dinner. He's bringing pie for dessert," she replied.

"Oh," John said.

"Now if you will go upstairs and get ready for dinner, it'll be one last thing I have to worry about. Don't tell me you are clean, I can see a mile of dirt on your neck," Missouri scolded.

"When did you get foster kids?" John asked curiously.

She answered cautiously, "My sister had them up until she died. She made sure I would 'inherit' them from her. They are really smart and cute. Can't ask for better kids."

Before John could ask anything else, a knock on the door sounded. Missouri smiled at him and jerked her head towards the stairs. He headed that way but before he disappeared upstairs, he got a good look at the children's other guardian. He was a small man, about 5'9" with a slight build. He had honey colored hair and butterscotch eyes.

"Gabriel," Missouri greeted her newest guest, "Thank you for coming."

"How can I resist such an elegant offer," quipped the man. "I brought pie, three kinds. Apple, Cherry and Key Lime. I hope you like them." He smiled at her with a roguish twinkle in his eye that caused her to laugh.

John continued his way upstairs to get ready for dinner. Whoever the man is, Missouri felt comfortable enough with him to let him in the house with her two kids and two weary hunters. He found his room and went in to discover Dean laying on one of the beds with his eyes closed. John could tell his son wasn't asleep but just resting his eyes. Closing the door, John went to the small connected bathroom and washed. He was afraid if he didn't, Missouri would spank him. Then he went to his duffle and pulled out some clean clothes. After he changed, he decided to get his son up and cleaned.

"Missouri wants us cleaned for dinner," John said.

"Okay," Dean replied. He opened his eyes, got up and got some clothes out. Then he went to the bathroom and shut the door. After a minute, John heard the shower turn on. As he waited for his son to finish, he thought for the millionth time about his missing younger son. He still felt anger every time he thought of Sam but lately it's been mitigated by fear for the boy and sadness that he hadn't seen him in such a long time. He also thought about the fact that if they ever did find Sam, Dean would take the boy and he would never see his sons again. He sort of hoped that Missouri couldn't help them and they would be on the road again, very soon.

As he sat with his thoughts whirling in his head, John heard footsteps on the stairs. He halfway listened as the person outside his room stopped and knocked on the door across the hall. John heard a male voice calling out to two kids and then it was muffled as the door was closed.

Chapter 3

"Hey kids," Gabriel called out cheerily.

"Gabriel!" was the cry before he got buried under the two teens. Wings became visible as their happiness exploded. Joy was the word that best described his young siblings every time he saw them. Missouri had already commented on the rainbow that followed his appearance. He grinned and then pushed them off gently. Using his wings, he gathered them to him for a group hug. After a bit, he pulled back and looked at the teens, _really_ looked at them. Angel looked okay, maybe a little stressed from today. Sam, unfortunately, was freaked. Gabriel sighed and pulled them back in and again wrapped his wings around them. It took a while before the tears started to fall from Sam's eyes. Gabriel didn't push Sam to tell him what was wrong, he already knew.

They sat like that for an hour then Missouri called up to tell them that dinner was ready. "Will you be okay, Sammy?" Gabriel asked.

Sam wiped his tears and took a deep breath before answering, "Yeah I will be."

"Good, that's my boy! Now let's get going before Missouri comes up with that spoon of hers. I swear of all Dad's creations, she scares me the most!" Gabriel said.

The teens giggled and got off of Gabriel. They left the room and went downstairs where they could hear John's voice talking to Missouri about the little things of life. Before they entered the dining room, Sam stopped. Then, after taking a very deep breath, he entered the room. Dean and John looked up There was utter silence as they took in the teens and Gabriel. Then the explosions happened.

"SAM, WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" yelled Dean.

"SAMUEL WINCHESTER, YOU HAVE PUT US THROUGH HELL YOU SELFISH LITTLE…" before John got to finish his sentence, Missouri hit him wither her spoon. Gabriel was pissed and wanted to smite the self- righteous hunter while Sam crumpled to the floor. Angel gathered her brother in her arms and started to croon under her breath.

"John Winchester, I will not have yelling in my house and that goes for you too, Dean. Now if you will all sit down, I'll let you know what's been going on," Missouri said. Then turning to the teens on the floor, she said, "Sam, Angel are you two okay? Do you want to go back upstairs? I can bring you some dinner if you want?"

Angel looked at her brother for a minute then replied, "That's okay, Missy. We'll eat at the table. Thank you for your offer." She and Gabriel helped Sam from the floor then the three of them sat down at the table.

All through the meal, Dean was itching to ask his brother questions but one look at Missouri or Gabriel stopped him from doing so. John kept throwing his youngest dirty looks and silent promises of punishments once he got him alone. Gabriel could read the hunter's intent and vowed that the man would never lay a hand on his baby brother. Missouri was getting angrier by the moment at John Winchester. She knew that she would protect her children and screw what John wanted.

She knew he had found out about what the Yellow Eyed Demon had done to Sam when he was six months old. She also knew that he believed his youngest needed to be strictly controlled so he would never turn evil but he didn't know that Gabriel had purified the young man a few years ago or that Sam was now a half-Angel. Missouri knew that these things would have to be told to the man but carefully otherwise he would hunt his own son.

After a very tense dinner and dessert, the teens cleared off the table and went to do the dishes. Dean followed and helped them clean up. When they were done, they went to the living room where the others sat talking.

"Does anyone want coffee?" Sam asked nervously.

Only Missouri and Gabriel took him up on his offer, John sat in stony silence. Dean sat near his father and watched as his baby brother turned to get the beverages. Then Gabriel made a slight suggestion, "Sammy, why don't you get the coffee the way you were taught?"

Sam looked at Missouri who nodded her consent then he snapped his fingers and two cups of coffee appeared in front of the two. Then he smiled and asked, "Cream and sugar?"

Missouri grinned back and said, "Please."

He snapped his fingers again and the condiments appeared on the coffee table, next to the cups.

"You're doing really well, Sammy," said Gabriel. "Your control is getting better every day. I'm proud of you kiddo!"

"DEMON!" yelled John, surprising the whole room.

Sam and Angel's defenses went up and their wings came out as they stared at John with distaste. Gabriel quickly got up from the couch and went to his siblings. Standing in front of them, his wings also came out in aggression. "Not Demon," he hissed, "You are the demon if you think that all supernatural beings are evil Winchester. My brother and sister are NOT evil and if you try anything against them, you will find out exactly what they and I can do so BACK OFF!"

As John's glare got worse, Sam brought out his sword. Dean noticed it and his eyes got large. After a few seconds he asked, "Sammy, what are you?"

Gabriel answered for him, "Angel, more precisely half-Angel. And before you ask, Winchester (speaking to John), the demon blood that Azazel fed your son is gone. I purified him years ago when he met Angel. Like any good parent, I made sure he had been taken good care of and taught how to use his powers. Yeah parent cuz in a way that's what I am to the kid." It was then that the whole story came out: how he found Sam and his sister under the tree, how he gave Sam some of his own Grace and the protective sigils that were engraved on Sam's bones and on his heart. He talked about Lanie and her role in the teens' lives and how they came to live with Missouri. "This is where I want them to stay," Gabriel announced finally.

"The hell Sam's going to stay here! He belongs with his brother and me!" shouted John.

There was a flash of lightening and a clap of thunder as Sam started to get angry. Gabriel looked at him and, ignoring John, he hugged the young man and said, "You don't have to do anything you don't want to so, please stop the show, huh?"

Sam took a couple of deep breaths then said, "Sorry, Gabe. I didn't mean to lose my temper again. I'm trying so very hard." His eyes teared up and rain started to come down. Gabriel started to hum under his breath and Angel came over to help. Dean looked angrily at his father then went to the small group and added his comfort.

"Sammy, you don't have to go anywhere. If you want to stay here, I'll do the same. I already let John know that if we ever found you, I'd never let you go. If Missouri would let me, I'll live here with you," Dean said.

"You don't think I'm a monster, a demon?" Sam asked shakily.

"Nah, you are my baby brother and have always been perfect in my eyes. Besides, you are giving me a little sister to baby and an older brother to go to when things get tough." Then Dean turned to Gabriel and asked, "You okay with that?"

"Kiddo…welcome to the family!" Gabriel said cheerily. "First, we need to do something before this family reunion can really jump!" He went to John who was sitting dumbfounded at the defection of his oldest and pressed a couple of fingers on the hunter's forehead. John closed his eyes as Gabriel snapped his fingers. Dean jumped when John disappeared but felt a bit better.

Missouri asked Gabriel, "What did you do?"

"As far as John is concerned, he had no sons with Mary before she died. I gave him a new home with a job. He has never heard of the supernatural or hunting. He has a new life. Now, there is something I need to do before going home."

Gabriel pulled out a bit of his Grace once again and put it into Dean. He also engraved the same sigils in Dean's ribs, skull and heart as he had once done for Sam. Kissing Dean's forehead he said,"Welcome home my son!" With that, he snapped his fingers and left.

Dean was dazed and a bit dizzy. Missouri assured him that that was usual, according to Gabriel, when Angels shared their Grace with humans, not that many Angels would share their Grace. Also, since Gabriel was an Archangel it was a bit more intense. While Dean got over his dizziness, Missouri had the teens go up to the room that Dean had shared with John to get it ready for their big brother.

They made sure that Dean's clothes were put away as well as his weapons. Sam remembered that Dean liked to sleep with his gun under his pillow, so he put it there. Angel didn't say anything but she clearly thought that the gun should have been put away. Angel snapped up a radio that could play both cd's and cassettes while Sam gave him all his favorite albums both ways. They also gave him headphones so he could listen to his music as loud as he wanted to. Sam put up some Metallica and AC/DC posters along with one that had his Impala on it (and, of course, a half-naked girl sprawled on the hood). In the bathroom, Angel put his toiletries and some towels for him to use. The single beds were replaced with a king-sized one. After they were done, they got Dean and put a blindfold over his eyes to which he mildly complained but when he saw what they did for him, his eyes filled with tears. That night, Dean insisted on sleeping with his brother and new sister. They settled on either side of him and went to sleep. Missouri looked in on her kids and smiled.

Epilogue

Dean got off work and went to the store. Missouri asked him to pick up some special items for dinner since it was the anniversary of the completion of their small family. Gabriel already said he would supply the pies and a chocolate cake so he didn't have to pick up dessert. He flirted with the checkout girl for a bit then finally started home with his purchases.

It was really hard at the beginning when he was learning how to use his powers but with everyone's help he was doing fine. He found that he really loved flying and had a hard time waiting until the next lesson. Gabriel was a great teacher. Like he said if you are going to have kids you need to teach them everything they need to know. Dean loved him for everything he had done for the family.

Dean was also very happy to be with his baby brother once again. He felt complete after being so broken for so very long. Angel just was icing on the cake and he loved babying her. And after being motherless for most of his life, he loved having Missouri boss him around like a mother would. He finally had the family he had always longed for. Brother, sister, father and mother. His life was complete.

When he got to the house, he took out his bags and opened the door. Going in, he yelled out the words he loved, "I'm home!" The sound of running feet and Missouri yelling at them for running just completed his joy.


End file.
